More Than Words
by Senpaice
Summary: I can't write summary . Sorry for bad story , hope you enjoy this bad story. -Love Senpaice Hunhan , Sulay , Baekyeol , Neo


More Than Words

Tittle : More Than Words

Main Cast : Xi Luhan (Exo M)

Oh Sehun (Exo K )

Other Cast : Zhang Yixing (Exo M)

Kim Joonmyeon(Exo K )

Cha Hakyeon ( Vixx )

Xi Taekwoon ( Vixx )

Xi Baekhyun (Exo K )*marga diganti demi kelangsungan cerita ^^

Park Chanyeol (Exo K )

Chapter : Songfict yang berchapter (?)

Genre : Romance , comedy gagal

Summary : I can't write summary . Sorry for bad story , hope you enjoy this bad story.

-Love Senpaice

WARNING : GS FANFIC . TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA MANA

...

Senpaice noona

Present

More Than Words

...

Count Down

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

_Saying 'I love you' ,is not the words , i want to hear from you. It's not that i want you.__Not to say , but if you only knew. How easy it would be to , show me how you feel. _

"_Hunnie_ , kamu sedang apa ?" Luhan bertanya dengan muka masam ke arah lelaki yang bernama Oh Sehun. "hm? Sedang apa ya noona? Kekeke sedang mikirin seseorang nih." Jawab lelaki yang bernama Oh Sehun "ish _Hunnie. _Aku kan sedang bertanya. Tatap mata aku dong, jangan main hp terus . uuh sebel" umpatan dari yeoja manis bernama Luhan. "iya noonaku yang manis , yang cantik" Sementara Luhan sedang mengumpat mari kita lihat mengapa sih oh sehun yang ganteng asik sendiri dengan handphonenya?

_Flashback On _

_5 jam yang lalu Sehun , lelaki yang didambakan Luhan mempunyai rencana untuk mendeklarasikan cintanya kepada Luhan. Dia bekerja sama dengan sunbaenya atau sahabat dari Luhan dan dibantu juga oleh adik dari Luhan . Kalian tau Zhang Yixing dan Kim joonmyeon ? Mereka itu pasangan kalem dan mereka juga sahabat dari Luhan. Xi Baekhyun adalah adik kandung dari Xi Luhan bersama pasangannya Park Chanyeol, namja pemilik senyum sehat p*******t. " Baek noona ,bantuin aku dong" ujar sehun "apasih hun? Kamu mau minta tolong apa?" tanya baekhyun disertai muka sangarnya karena telah menganggu acara mari-bermesra-mesraan-dengan-eyeliner-tercinta "huft baek noona , i will confess my feeling to ur deer" ucap sehun dengan logat koreanya "yayaya , terus aku harus melakukan apa ?" ucapnya dengan muka polos "aigooooo, noona bilangin ke lu-deer noona kalau aku mau ngajak dia ketemuan. Noona tahu sendiri kan kalau lu-deer noona selalu saja asik sendiri kalau udah main sama yixing noona ." ucap sehun dengan ekspresi datar "dan aku mau minta bantuan ke baek noona untuk mencegah lu-deer noona bertemu dengan yixing noona" sambungnya sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya "baiklah , tetapi kamu harus membelikan __**CALON ADIK IPAR-**__mu yang cantik ini dengan eyeliner edisi terbaru produk keluaran si penyanyi cetarrrrrrr membahana" "baek noona , emang gak ada yang lebih murah apa ? kok aku disuruh beli yang kayak begitu ?" . "JADI ELO GAK MAU BELIIN GUE ?! OKE FIX LO . GUE . END" teriak baekhyun dengan suaranya yang cetarrrrrrr -membahana seperti penyanyi yang mempunyai kata-kata Alhamdulillah ya sesuatu (?) "NOONA EMANG KITA PACARAN APA ? MAKSUD AKU NOONA KAN PACARNYA SI HYUNG KUPING CAPLANG YANG GIGINYA SEKINCLONG SABUN S**F" "EMANG LO BUKAN PACAR GUE ALBINO . MAKSUD GUE , GUE GAK AKAN NGERESTUIN LO SAMA LU-DEER EONNI . TADI LO BILANG APA?! HYUNG KUPING CAPLANG GIGINYA KINCLONG ?! AWAS AJA LO OH SEHUN ALBINO." Teriak baekhyun 'mampus , gue baru aja ngebangunin setan berwajah malaikat' inner sehun yang kali ini berbicara "peace noon . KABURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" ucap sehun sambil berlari keluar kelas "YAAA! OH SEHUN ALBINO AWAS AJA LO!"_

_Skip time _

_Setelah Oh Sehun berhasil menghindari amukan dari baekhyun , Sehun langsung menemui yixing di kelasnya "Loh sehun? Kenapa kamu ada disini? Kenapa kamu ngos-ngosan? Kamu abis dikejar satpol pp ya? Kalo enggak kamu abis dikejar siapa?" tanya Luhan dengan panjang lebar serta wajah polos yang menipu umurnya . kenapa menipu ? Xi Luhan , Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joonmyeon adalah siswa dan siswi kelas 3 di starlight senior high school . Sementara itu Xi Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Park Chanyeol adalah siswa dan siswi kelas 2 di starlight senior high school. Mengapa Oh Sehun memanggil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan panggilan noona dan hyung? Karena Oh Sehun memasuki kelas akselerasi pada saat junior high school. Mari kita lanjut ke ceritanya "Lu-deer noona , aku habis saja dikejar sama setan berwajah malaikat. Noona tahu kan siapa setan berwajah malaikat?" tanya sehun dengan tampang sweatdrop "hmmm enggak, emang siapa hun?" tanya yeoja berwajah polos "itu loh noon, adik kamu . si Xi bek , bebek eyeliner itu noon" ujar sehun "oh baekhyun . loh ? YAAAA! OH SEHUN !" "KEMARI KAMU SEHUN ... AKU CINCANG KAMU HUN" sambung Luhan dengan wajah sangarnya yang sebenarnya imut "NOONAAA AKU PERGI DULU YA . MAU KETEMU YIXING NOONA" Teriak Sehun karena ketakutan 'adik kakak sama saja ya , sama-sama nakutin-_-' begitulah isi tweet dari sehun . "YIXING NOONA" panggil Sehun karena jaraknya dengan Yixing lumayan jauh "ya sehun? Kenapa kamu berteriak ?" tanya yixing dengan ekspresi sweatdrop "Yixing noona bantuin sehun ya , sehun mau nembak Lu-deer noona" ujar Sehun dengan puppy eyes andalannya "aku harus bantu apa hun?" tanya yixing sekali lagi "aku mau minta to-" "CHAGIIIIII!" teriak junmoney "long" belum selesai Sehun menjelaskan manusia penganggu a.k.a junmoney a.k.a suho a.k.a pacarna ying "ish. Myeonie jangan berteriak, kuping-ku sakit tahu ." ujar yixing dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Mianhae ying , a-aku tidak sengaja . Sumpah , aku nyariin kamu ying ." " lagian sih hyung junmoney teriak-teriak aja ." ujar Sehun dengan santainya "*glare*maksud mu apa Oh Mi Ja?" tanya junmyeon dengan suara tajam yang menusuk , setajam silet "a-ani hyung" "lagian kamu ngapain disini Ying ? berduaan lagi sama anak kurang ajar kayak dia" tanya Ying sambil menunjuk Sehun. "Aku cuman ngebantuin sehun nyatain cintanya ke Luhan doang kok myeon . nah kan kamu udah ada di sini sekarang kita bantuin sehun yuk" _

_Flashback off _

'khe khe khe , sebentar lagi mereka pasti dateng dan rencana ku pasti berhasil' kalian pasti tahu kan ini inner siapa ? ya betul ini inner Sehun . Namja tampan itu sedang berbunga-bunga karena dia akan melaksanakan rencananya . Rencana apa sih? Daripada penasaran mending kita lihat terlebih dahulu

_Flashback on _

"_myeon bagaimana kalau kita melaksanakan drama dadakan aja , terus kita ajak deh Luhan buat ikutan gimana myeon?" tanya Yixing dengan puppy eyes nya yang menggemaskan "Ying , apa gak terlalu ribet? Aku sih mau-mau aja" jawab junmyeon sambil mendugemkan kepalanya "aku setuju deh sama ying noona" ujar sehun dengan muka acuh-tak acuh seakan gak-usah-mesra-mesraan-juga-kehles "yaudah kita ngelakuin dramanya di taman deket rumah Luhan aja . Hari ini kan Luhan ada eskul futsal kalo mau kita minta bantuan sama mama dan papanya Luhan aja . Siapa tahu aja mereka bisa bantu . Dan jangan lupakan duo hyperaktif xi baek dan park chan." Ujar yixing _

TBC...

Haloooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Aku author baru disini , maaf kalau jelek . Masih butuh review dari readers dan masih butuh bimbingan dari author sunbaenim . kalo review lebih dari 10 aku bakal lanjut kalau enggak aku bakal stop . Kritik dan saran sangat aku butuhkan ^^ terima kasih

3


End file.
